


The Road I Made

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'm still making it as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road I Made

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> This story was one I made up on the spot. I had an art project due and I drew part of a sidewalk. It had two cracks and grass on either side, but the grass was empty. I didn't know what to do with it, so I wrote a story in it.  
> And I'm proud of it. xoxo

She walked down the road, a book in one hand and a pencil in the other. She didn’t know how she got there, but she knew she had to keep walking. The street was broken beneath her bare feet. There was nothing in the distance. Well, nothing she could see, anyway. To her right, a young boy appeared, with gloves and sunglasses. He bounced a rubber ball and smiled. Next to him, another boy with shaggy brown hair took a bite of a cupcake. He held another, and threw it in front of the girl. She picked it up and went to look at the boy, but he was gone. The rubber ball rolled to her and bumped off her toes. On instinct, she kicked the ball ahead of her. It rolled off of the road, and the boy with the sunglasses picked it up and bounced it again. Looking down again, she noticed that the road was flawless, without cracks or holes. A hopscotch game drawn in chalk came into view. She quickly followed its pattern, getting to the end in a flash. She realised she was still holding the cupcake, so she unwrapped it and took a bite. A group of girls, much older than the boys, danced in a circle, even though there was no music. Short shorts and tank tops moved in sync, that is, until a girl shrieked and dropped to inspect her foot. Small drops of blood dripped down her big toe, and the group helped her away. She watched as they huddled together, far away. She finished eating her cupcake, and dropped the wrapper on the ground. She walked for a while longer, and started to get worried. No one, if there was anyone else, showed up. Though, just as the thought crossed her mind, a girl with freckles and blonde-ish hair surrounded by other girls walked to the side of the road. One of the other girls whispered something in her ear, and she covered her mouth in shock before bursting out laughing. The other girls laughed with her, and soon they were gone as well. Right after, two girls, twins, stood together, neither smiling nor frowning. The girl thought that she would pass them like everyone else, but to her surprise, they walked along the side with her. Soon, a large boy with short red hair began walking with them. Two boys, much smaller, began walking, then stopped, whispering quietly to one another before running off. The girl stopped suddenly. She had come to a turn in the road. Both twins and the large boy walked on, so the girl followed. The road became detailed and different as she ventured further. She could now hear chattering, muttering; it was loud. The two twin girls suddenly stopped, tears coming to their eyes. One ran off, sobbing. The other stayed still, sniffling slightly. The red-headed boy kept walking as if oblivious to the obvious interruption. A new boy, this one was a bit tall with slightly puffed up dark hair, appeared and began walking and talking with the red-headed boy. Two more boys, one blonde and one brunette, began joking around. A last boy, with glasses and a cell-phone, came into the mix of people, scrolling casually through a set of manga. Suddenly, everyone stopped as a very tall boy with long, wavy blonde hair and a trench coat stood in front of the girl. His hair suddenly became short. Unlike the others, he walked alongside the girl, occasionally stealing glances at her. Suddenly, he moved to the side of the road and a girl with dyed red hair went to his side and talked. The five boys on the girl’s right suddenly stopped, and stalked off, their heads held high with what looked like supremacy. The very tall boy and the red-headed girl on her left stalked off as well. The girl stopped; in front of her was a door, and the road she had been travelling. The book, which she had forgotten she was holding, rumbled in her hands. Not knowing what awaited her, she swung open the door and stepped through. Words, colours and art flew all around her. On her right, a man with a bowtie, fez and a mop waved cheerfully as he stood next to a large blue police box. A woman with deep red hair and a scarf snatched the fez off. Two men on the girl’s left ran past, one with a trench coat and dark curly hair, the other with a cane and dirty blonde hair. They ran past a man with a suit, who was leaning on an umbrella, then a man who was looking over a case file with greyish hair. Three women stood in a circle, one with curly black hair, one with a lab coat and one with only a trench coat. One man, further down, stood alone with crossed arms and a newly grown beard. The girl passed all these people, but one man who she hadn’t seen before, put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her pace. She turned to look at the man; he had a suit and slick, black hair. He said nothing, but smiled and walked the road ahead of her before disappearing. The girl continued her journey, and to her left an Impala car drove and parked. Two men, one with longish brown hair and the other with short, cropped dirty blonde hair stepped out. Right after, there was a flurry of wings and a man with messy brown hair and a trench coat stepped onto the grass. The three men looked the girl’s way, then started to argue about who got what. The girl passed them, and continued forward. A man, dressed fabulously in green and gold, stood proud on the side, looking as if he were a god. Another man, with a strange glowing light on his chest, stood next to him. Another, dressed in red, white and blue, was posing with a matching shield. Lastly, a man with a bow and arrow stood, hands poised to shoot. A woman, the first in the group, stood straight, not moving. Further down stood one last man, glasses on as he looked over a vial of liquid. The girl passed each one, then stopped. Only one door stood in front of her. The book in her hand shook vigorously, and she opened it. “Go.” The girl closed the book and pushed open the door. It was a room, entirely black with an eerie glow in the middle. The girl suddenly dropped the book and the pencil, and walked into the light. A woman, with long black hair, stood in front of her. She smiled and stepped forward. She encased the girl, and the girl screamed. She screamed until she wasn’t herself anymore. And as she stopped, she looked up, cold-hearted, evil, and dead. And she uttered one word that echoed through the room. “Hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that everyone in this story was real. All of them. Even the woman at the end, I believe she's real. In my mind, she's just been in hiding up until that moment. These people were all my friends until they decided to leave. Some came back after a while, some I haven't talked to in years. But they were part of my life and I'm just...  
> I'd just like to thank them.  
> So thanks for reading, love. Thanks so much.  
> xoxo


End file.
